The Courting of Rin
by willow wisp
Summary: A youkai wants to court Rin. What does Sesshoumaru think about it? Read and find out. not an AU.
1. Default Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter one 

The crushed grass felt cool under her feet. Sounds of evening fluttered to her ears: crickets in the whispering wind. She crouched down, admiring the beautiful yellow flowers. Buttercups were her favorite. The softness of the petals always felt so good against her skin. Everytime they came to a field of wild flowers, she would look for golden beauties. After picking several of the delicate flowers, she began tying them together, forming a chain then a necklace. But she did not lay the string of flowers around her neck. Instead, she placed the circle of stems in her hair, intertwining the yellow petals until the last flower dangled at the end of her brown braid. 

Absently, she picked up the long braid, smoothing the strands of hair between her fingers. It had been so long since it had been cut. Had it been ten years? Maybe so. Time did not matter anymore, only life did. A life with her protector was all she cared about. 

At the mere thought of her protector, his deep voice sounded close by. "Rin, it is time to go." 

Smiling, Rin looked up to the golden gaze that blinked once before turning away. 

She picked some blue and white wildflowers to play with before rising and falling in behind the dog demon. 

Rin marveled in the quietness. Jaken had stayed behind this time, mumbling something about catching flies in the palace pond. Her protector had not argued the strange request. 

She grinned. Sometimes even the Lord of the Western Lands needed a break. 

As they traveled from the green expanse of swaying wildflowers, Rin sighed contentedly. 

Late evening darkened into dusk. 

Soon, they came upon a shrouded black forest. Tall, forboding, knarled trees loomed up on either side of the path. A solitary bird of twilight screeched overhead. Frogs croaked in the creaking branches of ancient trees. All of this dark forest seemed to come alive with eerie noises of nature. These mingling sounds of twilight would be enough to scare a small child. But fear did not plague her mind for she was no longer a child and her protector was near. He had saved her life so many times that Rin had learned he was very good at keeping her from harm. 

Night wind danced in her hair. She giggled while tying the blue and white flowers together. The breeze seemed to be trying to tickle her. 

The wind suddenly stopped. Rin sensed something. She looked up into the starlit sky. The forest went still. All sound ceased. A forboding feeling crept over her skin, causing little bumps to prickle and rise. A second later, she ran into something very warm and very soft. "ooops." 

Taking a step back, Rin realized her protector had stopped. She looked up to silvery white hair. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Rin, stay very still." 

Rin always knew that tone in his voice. It meant danger lurked nearby and to be on guard. 

Silence reigned. The night brooded in a soundless void. 

Without warning, a thundering flapping cut the air. 

A large, black winged form swooped down. 

Rin ducked with a squeek. 

A bright light erupted from her protector's hand: a luminous green whip of demonic power. 

She looked up in time to see a giant bat youkai splitting in two. The pieces fell a few paces behind them on the path. 

They continued on. The encounter faded from memory. 

The dreary forest opened up to a waterfall sanctuary. Fireflies danced in the air and over the spray of sprinkling droplets. Their lights mirrored on the rippling surface of the bubbling stream. 

Happily, Rin ran passed her protector, skipping through the dew covered grass and laughing. She knew this place. This was _his_ secret place. The one he would come to when the moon reached it's fullness. On those nights, he would sit on a stone, close to the water's edge and gaze at the moon until it hid behind the treeline. 

Tonight, he proceeded to do the same thing. 

Rin fell to her knees near the sparkling water. Cupping her hands, she reached down and spooned the cool water into her palms. She brought the wetness to her lips and sipped the clear water. It tasted so good. 

After splashing a few drops on her face, Rin gazed into the clearness of the stream. She could see the bottom easily in the full moon's light. 

An idea came to mind. It had been such a hot day. She wondered if she could.... bathe? 

She turned slightly in her sitting position to look at her protector. He was staring upward. The twinking stars reflected in his eyes. He seemed to have forgotten her. Maybe it won't be so bad if she just...... 

With an innocent smile, Rin untied the belt to her dress as she looked back at the pool of firefly light. The very thought of savoring the coolness of the water on her body was enough to persuade her actions. 

Standing, Rin opened her dress and let the garment fall to her feet. 

Gently, she stepped into the water and waded a few paces from the bank. 

The top of the flowing stream was cool, but the bottom current was very warm. She giggled for the second time that evening. The stream had a hot spring flowing beneath it. 

As she went deeper, the coolness caressed her bosom as the warmth spread over her waist and thighs. 

Rin looked up and beheld the sky for herself. She sighed with contentment again. She was happy, so very happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been a long time since Rin had bathed in his presense. In these later years, she had taken a fancy for the inground hot spring at his estate. 

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin who was now wading into the Stream of Rainbows. 

Her creamy skin shined delicately in the moonlight. 

Water droplets from the waterfall mist formed on her long braid. The yellow flowers in her brown hair fluttered in the spray. 

Many seasons ago, he had begun thinking of Rin as more than a mere human. Her childlike grace and innocence intrigued him. She, of course, had become his ward. She had been the only human to ever.....help him....well...she really didn't help him...but she had tried to. 

A memory startled his mind: a recollection of the very first time he had laid eyes on the girl. He smirked to himself. His feral nature had come out. A wounded inu youkai was nothing to mess with. But the girl had not run away. She had not feared him. And that was something to behold: a small child approaching a snarling injured youkai with no trace of fear at all. 

Rin was special. 

And he would keep his ward close to him always. 

Sesshoumaru returned to his monthly vigil: the beauty of the full moon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin woke with a yawn. Sunlight warmed her cheeks. Rubbing one closed eye lid, she sat up to determine her surroundings. 

Several ripe plums fell on the grass before her. 

She looked up to see her Sesshoumaru-sama strolling towards the stream. 

Grinning, Rin picked up the fruit and began eating. 

After getting her fill, she stood and walked over to the silent inu youkai. 

He said nothing and began walking down a worn pathway that led away from the foreboding forest they had come though last night. 

She glanced back while following her protector, taking one last long look at the _secret_ place. Next full moon, she would see it again. 

The pathway fell into a green forest. Butterflies scattered over hundreds of roses everywhere. White doves cooed from the tall oaks above. Rin's spirit soared with the beauty around her. 

So delighted with the fascinating woods, that Rin did not notice the immediate arrival of another youkai or Sesshoumaru's sudden halt. 

Again, Rin bumped into the softness of her protector. "Ooops." 

This time, Rin did not step back but chose to peek around Sesshoumaru's left sleeve to see what had made him stop. 

What she saw made her jaw drop in wonderment. 

In the path directly in front of her Sesshoumaru-sama was a youkai. 

A very handsome youkai. 

Long golden hair streaked with silvery white braids fell about his shoulders, falling to his lower back. Large feathered wings were settling against his shoulder blades as he stood with a reserved stance. He had somewhat rugged boyish features that smiled at them both. A spritely gleam lit his sky blue eyes. 

A swan youkai! 

Rin observed the swan youkai closer. His dress suggested royalty. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rin remembered this particular youkai. She had seen him at a Royal function many years ago. 

The tall, handsome youkai glanced down at her peeking face and smiled. 

Rin decided she liked his smile. 

And his soft voice. 

The youkai bowed low and addressed her protector. "Great Lord of the Western Lands, I, sunoo hakuchou, Lord of the Great Marsh Lands, do formally request your approval to openly court your ward: Rin." 

Rin had to hold on to Sesshoumaru's waist to keep from falling from the shock. 

This...this....male youkai, this incredibly _handsome_ Lord wanted to court her? He wanted her as a mate? Wow! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshoumaru eyed Sunoo cooly. His regal stance mirrored his own. Honesty was all that he sensed in the outlandish request: a swan youkai Lord wanting to court a human female? Preposterous. 

Even though Rin was of age, this youkai of Royalty was not thinking clearly. Rin would never agree to something so ridiculous. Rin was his. Rin stayed with him. Rin was his.....ward. 

With a sniff of indifference, Sesshoumaru spoke in a soft but dry tone. "I, Sesshoumaru, cannot speak for my ward. I will approve of your courting Rin if Rin agrees....." 

"I accept!" 

Sesshoumaru froze. What did she say? 

Rin stepped out from behind him and bowed slightly to the swan youkai. "Lord Sunoo. I respectfully accept your request to court me. I would be honored." 

Sesshoumaru inwardly wilted....'Rin?'..... 

' 

'

' 

' 

' 

' 

' 

' 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

First chapter. If anyone thinks I should continue, please review. ^.^ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

____________________________________________________________

chapter two 

____________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru blinked. A helpless feeling reached for him. It angered him. He, Sesshoumaru, did not feel anything, especially helplessness. 

The inu youkai tried to crush the emotion as he watched the swan youkai kneel at Rin's feet and grasp her hand. 

In one simple motion, Sunoo placed his forehead on her palm, a sign of courtship, a sign of acceptance. 

'Rin?' his mind echoed again, asking without speaking why his ward suddenly developed a need to find a mate. She had never mentioned wanting to find a mate before. Why now? Did this.....male.....catch her eye? 

'No' he thought despondently. It was more than that. 

Rin was special. Her talent allowed her to see Sunoo for who he truly was. She could see his honesty in the request and sense his true feelings concerning her. Swan youkai were the most docile of creatures. They mated for life and to a partner who accepted them completely. This strong noble Hakuchou _wanted_ to court her and Rin could see his open invitation as honorable. 

She giggled at his sign of courtship, a sound he had never heard her make before, a sound of timidity mixed with delight. Was she.....blushing? 

Sesshoumaru could feel a growl deep within. He stopped it, caged it. No. He, Sesshoumaru, had given his word. His word was law. He had consented to this....this.....nonsense. The Great Lord of the Westernlands held in honor to his word. 

A spark of hope emerged in the back of his mind. Nothing would come of this courtship. It was just a passing fancy of Rin's. As soon as Rin realized she did not need the swan youkai, she would return to just being his Ri...his ward. 

Sunoo's words of truth hovered in the morning breeze as he kneeled with his head in her hand. "Sweet Rin, you honor me with your consent to our courting." 

The Hakuchou gently released her hand and stood, his wings rustled with the movement, stretching out in a grand flourish before settling against his back once more. Sunoo turned to him and gave a curt nod of respect. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I offer my sincere gratitude to you for your blessing of our courtship. I shall come to your estate every day till the next full moon and visit your ward. On the eve of the full moon I shall ask for her hand as a mate. If she is undecided, I will visit every day until the next full moon. If Rin refuses on the second full moon's rise, I will return again everyday until the third full moon of our courting. If Rin does not accept me by the third full moon, I will not continue the courtship. 

Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod in acknowledgement to the terms of the courtship. "I agree to your conditions." 

Sunoo bowed deeply to him before turning back to Rin and kneeling at her feet once more. 

This time Rin gave her hand openly and he accepted it with a warm smile. "Beautiful Rin, I will visit you on the morrow. I look forward to our meeting and I hope you look forward to it as well." 

The Hakuchou Lord then did something totally unexpected and rougishly brash. He kissed the back of Rin's hand. 

Rin's cheeks flushed a deep red as she stuttered. "I...uh....yes...I will look forward to our....meeting. 

It took nearly all of his inner strength not to give into the compulsion to rip Sunoo to pieces. No...he had given his word. It was just an innocent touch of courting. And Rin.......openly.....held....her hand out....to him....and ....she....had....not....objected... 

The Lord of the Great Marshlands stood. With one last bow of respect, he transformed into a golden ball of light and ascended on the wind. 

Sesshoumaru watched the sphere of light until it disappeared behind the clouds. He glanced to Rin who was staring dazedly at the same spot in the sky, one hand waving back in forth in a slow motion, a small smile playing on her pink lips. 

He inwardly cursed as he continued down the green forest pathway. "Rin, it is time to go." 

Her light footfalls fell in behind. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Rin stretched with a deep yawn. Suddenly, she remembered. Today was the day! Today Sunoo would come to visit her for the first time in their courtship. 

She almost squealed in delight before catching herself. Sesshoumaru may still be asleep or resting since it was early morning. She did not need to bother him. With his bedroom right next to hers, it was hard to keep from disturbing his rest. Her protector could hear a pin drop yards away in a snow storm. 

Quietly, Rin got out of bed and went to her wardrobe then proceeded to pick out one of her nicer everyday kimono's: a soft silky garment of dark cream with pink roses embroidered in a winding patern from the hem, up to the waist, over her bosom and ending at the right shoulder. After getting dressed, Rin walked to her vanity table and sat down in a chair facing the mirror. Looking at her reflection and primping was not one of her daily habits but today was a special day and she wanted to look nice for Sunoo. "Sunoo...." The name rolled off her tongue in a faint whisper as she observed her appearance in the reflective glass. 

Rin gathered her hair and pinned it up in a pretty style while intertwining small pink silk flowers in several curled up locks. Her features lit up with a smile. Sunoo probably liked flowers as well. She would have to ask him. 

For a single moment, Rin frowned as she lowered her hands from her pinned up curls. Sesshoumaru-sama liked flowers. He just didn't......show it. The young girl sighed. What was she thinking about? Her protector did not show anything at all. ......openly. 

Rin shook her head and smiled again while dabbing some sweet smelling perfume behind her ears and thinking about Sunoo's sky blue eyes and long golden hair. He had gentle beauty on the inside and elegant natural grace on the outside that bordered on beautiful. 

Another frown pulled at her mouth. Her protector was......beautiful.... in every way. 

Rin shook out of the daze she was falling into. Now was not the time to be thinking about her Sesshoumaru-sama. 

So she rerouted her thoughts back to Sunoo. A lullaby from her early childhood whispered from her lips: a song of the swan princess. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshoumaru woke to a maiden's song, one that floated on the threshold of his senses, a calm melody of honeyed brightness. Rin....was singing, a light and delicate harmony that mingled with the outside summer wind. 

He growled to himself. Rin was happy. 

Sesshoumaru got out of bed and walked to the door that joined his room to Rin's bedroom. The thick oak separated him from Rin. And now, someone was trying to separate him from his ward permanently. 

He growled again. 

Jaken's screeching voice startled him out of his brooding. "My Lord!" 

The little toad knocked on his door. "Me Lord?" 

Sesshoumaru opened the door and peered down at the toad youkai. "Yes. Jaken." 

Jaken bowed. "My Lord, there is a Hakuchou at the front gates. He is asking to enter." 

"Allow him in Jaken. Show him to the garden. Tell him Rin will be meeting him shortly." 

The toad eye's widened. "Rin? My Lord? Do you wish me to tell Rin to go to the gardens as well?" 

"No, Jaken, I will inform her of Sunoo's arrival." 

Jaken bowed and left, scurrying down the hallway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin ceased her humming when a knock sounded at the door. 

She stood up. "Yes?" 

"Rin." 

Rin walked over to the door and opened it to see her very tall protector. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

The inu youkai only stood staring at her for a moment. A distant light dawned in the far depths of his amber eyes, one she had never seen before. It flickered with a smothered radiance, a hint of an emotion. Before she could discern exactly what that glimmer was, he blinked. The vision of light rippled and vanished. 

"Rin, Sunoo has arrived. Jaken is seeing him to the gardens as we speak. You may see him there." he informed in his simple deep dry tone. 

Rin smiled warmly. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, giving him one of her rare hugs. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

With that, she giggled and excitedly ran out her bedroom door, heading for the gardens. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sesshoumaru simply stood there, staring out at nothing, the warmth of Rin's body lingered with her scent on his clothes: jasmine and purity. 

Unconsciously, he inhaled deeply. For a single moment all thought left for a place unknown, a place where Rin had giggled for only him. 

His thoughts returned from the past as he blinked into the present. 

Unaware, he sighed. 

Silently, he went to find something else to occupy his mind instead of Rin's exuberant happiness over courting another youkai. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin ran as fast as she could through the familiar halls, her heart beat deep and hard while the sweetest fluttering began in her stomach. 

She almost stumbled out door that led to the back of the palace but righted herself quickly and began a more slower walking pace towards the entrance to the gardens. 

The butterflies in her belly began to flutter even harder as she walked in an anxious but restrained gate. 

As she entered the gardens, the sprinkle of the water fountain caught her attention. She turned to the sound of falling water droplets and stopped, stunned, awed, and completely frozen in amazement at the sight before her. 

Her heart almost stopped. 

An angel of pure beauty sat on the edge of the fountain with wings outstretched in magnificent glowing wonder, the wind dancing on their feathered tips. His golden hair glistened in the sunlight, silvery highlights glimmered, mingling with the sparkle of the sun lit spray. The angel seemingly pondered over the rippling surface, gazing into the pool's clearness, the reflection darkening his sky blue eyes to a deep cobalt. The ethereal being wore a warmth of white, a misty shade of calm ivory. 

Rin stood rooted to the spot, not daring to even move an inch lest the spell break and the mythical dream fade to the sky in a flutter of wings. 

The angel moved, raising his head from the deep contemplation. The solid dark hue of cobalt lightened, changing into sky blue once more as his gaze rose to meet hers. 

The angel smiled the warmest smile she had ever seen. 

Rin nearly fainted. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

__________________________________________________________________. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.

. 

. 

I thought that was a nice place to stop. The chapters of this story won't be long ones but they will be good ones. I have about 15 to 20 chaps planned for this cute little fairy tale. The plot is all in my head. I will update once a week. Hope everyone enjoyed this chap. 

Review responses: 

Tears of an Impassive Nymph 

Miyu Yomano 

Takker 

senshichan14 

Nini4

libra071988 

pixiedust4: If Sesshy winds up alone, I promise to loan him to you...buhahaha. 

Yume Myonaka 

Angel64 

del-kaiden: Thank you del. ^_- 

Kuramas Koibito: descriptions coming. many more soon. ^_^ 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

____________________________________________________________________

Bright sky blue eyes smiled warmly. "Good morning, Rin." 

Rin blinked out of the daze, regaining her composure. She offered a small shy smile in return. "Good morning, Sunoo." 

Sunoo stood from his seat at the fountain and walked over to her. 

Rin watched in wonder how Sunoo's white wings rustled before settling against his back as he approached. 

The swan youkai lowered to one knee at her feet and bowed his head, his long golden hair falling to frame his rugged boyish features. "Beautiful, Rin. This is our first day of courtship. I am honored to be your favored one." 

Moved by his simple statement, Rin held out her hand. Sunoo gently grasped it then lightly touched the back of her hand to his forehead. 

The handsome youkai lowered her hand but did not release it. Instead, he held her hand in his warm one while standing. 

Suddenly, the little butterflies returned as she looked up to the softened features of the wonderously beautiful male youkai gazing down at her. "Uh...hi." 

He gave a slight nod. "Hi." 

Rin smiled and gave a tug on his hand. 

The youkai tilted his head in curiosity. 

Her smile widened. She turned and began pulling him towards the middle of the garden, heading for the most ancient of trees. 

Small pink blosoms fell like fresh snow as she pulled Sunoo under the overhanging branches. Stopping at the base of the old tree, Rin turned to the swan youkai. The fragrant petals fluttered all around them, alighting on his honeyed locks. Bravely, Rin reached up and gently touched one silver braid, studying it in wonder, marveling at the silky softness of the glistening strands. She smiled and looked up to his features, for the first time noticing the royal markings on his ivory skin. They were not as bold as her protectors but became more defined with closer observation. A pale blue star rested on his forehead and two faded pink tear streaks ran from the corners of his eyes to his jawline. The pastel markings subtly enhanced his innocently warm and inviting expression. 

Rin sat down on a large root, pulling Sunoo with her. He gracefully sat down facing her on another protruding root. She gave him a smile. "Tell me Sunoo, tell me everything." 

"Everything?" 

She nodded. "Yes, I want to know everything about you and the hakuchou, what you like, where you live, what the other hakuchou are like." 

Sunoo smiled wistfully as his eyes followed a few falling blosoms as they fluttered to his open palm. "The hakuchou are.....different from all other youkai. We are not aggressive creatures for we live in harmony with other youkai and human alike. Most of us live in the Great Marshlands on small islands. The marshlands are far to the south, passed the small mountains and close to the sea. I live on the largest island in the marsh in an estate much like this one, though not as lavish." 

He turned and leaned his back against the tree, peering upward, watching the sway of branches in the light morning breeze. Splotches of sunlight danced over his form, sparkling in the reflective emotion of his darkening eyes. "I was born two hundred years ago. I have only recently become Lord of the Marshlands after my father stepped down from his position as Lord. For the past two hundred years, I have lived on the estate with my mother and father along with my sister and younger brother. As for what I like, I would have to say that I am favorable to sunsets, snowy mountain peaks, the sea, and the calming wind of evening." 

Rin sighed. "Those are lovely things to like." She looked down to the mossy roots near her feet. "Do you like....flowers?" 

A warm fingertip brushed her cheek. Rin glanced up to see Sunoo reaching out, lightly touching one of the pink flowers in her hair, pondering it in curious wonder. His darkened cobalt gaze slowly moved and locked with hers. "Yes, I have always loved them." 

Heat flashed in her face. "I....love flowers too." 

Sunoo's expression softened as his warm palm cupped her cheek. "You are more beautiful than any female I have ever encountered. What you are inside, I can see. I can see the beauty of your spirit, sweet Rin." 

The swan youkai grinned and looked down while shaking his head. The warmth of his hand left her cheek. "Forgive me, Rin. I am being too forward. I am not following proper custom regarding our courtship. You have three moons to decide if I am a suitable mate for you, if I am worthy enough to share a lifetime with. It was brash of me to be so....intimate......but there is a reason for my boldness." 

Eyes of deepest cobalt rose in adoration. "I have thought of noone else but you since the first time I saw you. You were younger then but I could see starlight in your eyes and the sun on your skin. It left me speechless." 

Rin did not know what to say. She was overwhelmed by the deep honesty of his heart. 

For several seconds, Rin blinked in wonderment at the enchanting male before she found her voice just above a whisper. "Your words are from your heart. I... I can.....feel it." 

He smiled. "Yes, Rin. I know. I can...feel yours as well." 

Rin tilted her head and giggled. "I like you, Lord Sunoo." 

The swan youkai reached for her hand, grasping it lightly. "I like you too, sweet Rin." 

She giggled again with a new joy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A warmed faint midday breeze fluttered the drapery hanging over the window in his study. It was sweetened by jasmine and filled with merriment. 

Sesshoumaru looked calmly over to the sunlit window. He placed the scroll he had been holding down and rose from his seat. With quiet steps, he walked to the window and looked down to the garden below. 

His ward was laughing and running down one of the garden pathways. Her smile sparkled in the midmorning sun as she glanced behind her. Then a large glowing set of wings blocked his view of Rin. The young girl squealed in delight as Hakuchou snatched her up in mid air. They floated for several minutes as Sunoo held Rin in his arms and spun her around, his outstretched wings flapping only a little for balance. 

Somewhere deep inside, irritation ground it's way into existence and began a climbing ascent into his consciousness. 

The dog demon narrowed his eyes as he watched Rin's long brown hair fall from it's pinned up curls. Her delicate chestnut locks bounced, setting the once pinned flowers free. The pink roses fell to the garden pathway only to be captured by the wind, sending them on a journey to the small stream flowing away from the castle grounds. 

A dark, dangerous heat burned its way into his muscles. For a mere second, red flashed before his vision. He growled, a low ominous sound that provoked the irritation even further. Rin was his.......ward. And that....youkai had the audacity to...touch her...hold her.....make her....laugh. With that last word in thought, the savage desire to kill the swan youkai faded and vanished. 

He blinked once while frowning at his beautiful Rin and her obvious happiness while in the arms of the graceful hakuchou. 

It was the first day of their courting and they were already playing, teasing, and laughing together. 

This time, Sesshoumaru sighed outwardly at his loss. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. . 

Willow wisp at your service. And how was the third chap? I know, kinda short. but can't be helped. Hope ya liked this chappie. ^_^ 

review responses: I want to thank all those that reviewed. Thank you. Hugs! ^_^ 

Happi Hippi 

Rin9: I may take you up on that story idea thing. I have the plot in my head but I got the middle of my story kinda spaced out. 

evilfire4321 

Yun Fei 

Sesshomaru13 

libra071988 

Nini4 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

chapter 4: Journey 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Sesshoumaru now sat in his study, blankly staring at the cluttered mess of half open scrolls and scattered parchments. 

He frowned, his mind wondering over the subject of Rin's courting as a shallow late afternoon breeze snuck in through his open window. 

The inu youkai had never let the thought cross his mind that someone would want to court Rin. It was his belief that she traveled with him and other youkai knew this to be an absolute and unchangable truth, that she stayed with him and only him. He did not beleive that anyone would dare to come between him and his ward. No one would dare try to take what belonged to him. Along with that notion, he also believed that Rin only cared to stay with him, her Sesshoumaru-sama. 

But Rin had accepted the swan youkai's request at courtship. 

He growled. It had to be a swan youkai. If it had been any other youkai, Rin would have certainly refused the absurd notion to begin with. But it had been a Hakuchou, the most docile, noble, loyal, and...beautiful of youkai. Rin instantly recognized Sunoo's inner beauty. Sesshoumaru let out a long sigh. Even he could see the brilliance of the swan youkai's untainted soul, sticking out like an ivory dove amongst a midnight cluster of black-birds. Sunoo's radiance completely outshone his presence. He was nothing but a mere shadow to his ward now, a raven shadowed by the wing of a swan. 

This very day was the eve of the full moon's night. 

Within the last thirty days, he had watched his sweet young ward and her courtier in brooding silence. 

Rin had become quite attached to the Hakuchou. Every day, she eagerly awaited his arrival at the palace gates. She would frown when he did not appear in the morning and light up when he arrived at midday. The swan youkai did not allow the sun to set without seeing Rin. 

The couple would spend hours talking or simply sitting quietly together under the blosoming sakura tree. At times they would laugh and play like little children. The Hakuchou lord would pick Rin up in flight and she would giggle till her cheeks flushed with merriment. 

There was one thing that bothered him: Rin's scent. Within the last few days, it had changed. Her base essence had mellowed into a fragrance that resembled the sweetness of honey. It tingled his senses whenever she came near, making his mouth water in anticipation, but he could not determine exactly what he was anticipating. Bothered by his reaction to his wards new smell, he had pushed the strange occurrence out of relevance, attributing Rin's change in scent to her rising emotions concerning the Lord Sunoo. 

Another sigh escaped his lips. Rin was feeling.....emotions for the swan youkai, deep pure and....happy... emotions. 

And tonight, under the full moons light, the Lord Sunoo would kneel before Rin and ask to be her lifelong mate. 

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru did not want to think anymore. It was getting late and he had somewhere to be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A faint curt knock brought Rin out of the fairytale in her hands. She quickly put the book on the table next to the bed and stepped to the door. Rin felt as if she was about to burst. Sunoo was due anytime now. A part of her was nervous, excitedly nervous. He was coming tonight to ask for her hand. She had no idea what she was going to say, maybe the butterflies in her stomach would speak for her. 

Gripping the handle, she opened the heavy wooden door to find her protector standing there. A warm gaze of gold caught upon her clothes and hair before freezing to ice. He spoke in a tone colder than the winter wind. "Rin, it is time to leave." 

Her Sesshoumaru-sama turned. 

Confused, Rin held out her hand. "But...." 

She glanced to the open window on the far side of the room. Late afternoon was falling to early evening. Tonight....Sunoo. How would he find her if she left the estate? "But....I..." 

Her protector's steps echoed down the hallway. "Do not tarry, Rin. Now come." 

Sighing, Rin frowned in defeat then dropped her gaze to the stone floor before trailing in behind her Sesshoumaru-sama. 

As they stepped through the castle gates, Rin peered up to the evening sky. She looked to the west, noting the sun would set soon. For an instant, she glanced to the garden. Sunoo promised to meet her tonight under the full moon by the ancient sakura tree. This night...he was suppose to ask her... 

Despondently, Rin sighed and looked to her protector. His long silver hair swayed with the gentle breeze as he walked ahead. The silky strands of pearly white glittered in the late evening glow. He moved with elegance, tall and calm, his unearthly form flowed in the radiance of immortal beauty. For as long as she could remember, her protector had always been this way, quiet with the refined grace of royal lineage and the ethereal stance of pure nobility. Yet, she knew, somewhere in his stoic, rigid, silent demeanor, there resided something special, something akin to warmth. She did not know what it was, but it lay hidden within so deep that she doubted anyone else knew it existed, but Rin knew it to exist. She knew it was as real as the rain and was as warm as the sun. 

Rin's quiet glance of contemplation eased into one of curious oberservation. For the first time, she noticed...how tall he really was....how his sure and steady gate pronounced a commanding masculinity....strong, powerful, and.... 

She swallowed heavily and tried to look somewhere else. Those were not the kind of thoughts she should be having for her protector, her keeper, her... 

A strange feeling pulled at her insides. What was this? She did not understand what this sensation was. It was as if a feeling that had always been there suddenly decided to surface for the first time. It wanted her to look at her protector again...to see...to admire...to gaze at the one that had always been there for her, to find by any means necessary that something special hidden far deep within his soul, to touch it, to hold it...to take it... for her own. 

Rin closed her eyes and shook her head. No. No. This was madness. A part of her wanted to touch him differently, innocently yet not so innocently. What was happening to her? 

It happened again. While sqeezing her eyes shut and walking at the same time, she accidently bumped into his warm, soft form, her nose cushioned by his boa, her hands reaching out to steady herself before she stumbled and fell against him, wishing her grasp would find anything else to hang on to except his body, but there was nothing else. Her hands found his sides. "Ooops." 

She began to back up but was stilled by his right hand grasping hers, pulling it forward to rest on the tie of his blue and yellow belt. His voice came low and deep. "Rin, we are flying tonight." 

Rin opened her eyes. They widened with shock. What? They had not flown together since she was a child, right before she began riding Ah and Uhn. No. Right now was not the best time for her to be clinging to her protector, not with these strange and new feelings emerging. 

Yet, before she knew it, they rose, flying high above the ground, far from the estate. 

His hand held hers tightly. "Remain still, Rin." 

Rin swallowed again. He was so warm, and he smelled so good. Without thinking, she inhaled deeply, trying to capture and hold his scent. It was spicy and inviting, a bold masculine fragrance, something close to cinnamon but deeper, richer, with a dark hint of male musk. This newly found scent compelled her to mold against him, which she did, unconsciously, her cheek resting against his back, her hands wrapped around his waist. She smiled, not realizing the hand gripping hers had gently squeezed once. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. Oh, I just love fairy tales, wish i could do review responses, but I am sick. I will get to them next chappie. willow wisp 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. ______________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 5: First Moons meeting 

______________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The journey of flight ended all too soon as Rin opened her eyes to see the ground rising up to meet them. Not far, she could hear the soft rush of falling water. They had returned to the waterfall. 

Her feet touched solid ground and the warmth of her Sesshoumaru-sama left her when he released her hand and silently walked away. Rin glanced about. Everything seemed the same as before, the stream, the green grass, the waterfall a few paces away. Yes, everything seemed the same but...then...in a way....it didn't. 

Shrugging, Rin smiled, ran to the stream's edge, then kneeled down on the bank, her knees resting on the sand. The misting spray from the crashing water tickled her face. Sighing happily, she peered down into the clear water, faintly making out her reflection in the dimming light. 

She had always found it strange how the waterfall did not disturb and ripple the slowly moving current. No, the waterfall itself seem to merely tease the tiny river, making the Stream of Rainbows think it was falling to create the heavy splash only to slip easily through the water's surface. But the hundreds of rocks on the bank at the base of the waterfall fell privy to the splashing torent, sending the only echoing inkling of falling water in the form of mist and sound. 

Rin stood and looked up to the sky, noting the last rays of the setting sun were turning the green leaves a rusty orange. The first star of the evening blinked proudly in the afterglow, twinkling brightly, begging to be wished upon. But Rin did not wish. No. Not yet. 

Quietly, she turned to see what her Sesshoumaru-sama was doing. Again, like all the other times, he sat upon the rock, silently gazing upward to the sky, waiting, waiting for the Full Moon. 

The Full Moon. 

Rin sighed. Sunoo was suppose to see her tonight. Maybe he would find them here. 

Maybe. 

The waterfall itself seem to flow out of time with the rest of the world. This place felt...sacred. It was sacred to her Sesshoumaru-sama. It belonged to her Sesshoumaru-sama. 

What if her protector did not want Sunno to be here? But, he had agreed to Sunoo's terms. He had agreed to allow Sunoo to court her. So she should have no fear that her Sesshoumaru-sama would interfere when Sunoo asked her to be his mate tonight.....Right? 

A nevous lump formed in her stomach at the thought. Yes, it was tonight. Tonight was the first Full Moon of their courting and Sunoo was going to propose. He was going to ask her to be his mate for life. Rin delicately placed one hand over her stomach. Those butterflies were fluttering again, but this time her heart fluttered with them. What was she going to say? Honestly, she did not know. In truth, she had not considered what her answer would be, thinking her heart would lead the way. But...what if her heart....chose.....yes? Did she...love him? 

Rin sat down on the cooling grass. She needed to think and....feel... some things out. Whenever Sunoo came near, those butterflies returned. Whenever she thought of him, her spirit felt as if it could fly. He made her feel so warm and....loved. She liked that sweet feeling. It warmed her heart, almost made her...whole. 

Resting her cheeks in her palms, elbows on her knees, Rin gazed upward to her protector, his frigid demeanor unwavering as he looked skyward to the heavens and emerging starlight. The wind picked up slightly, playing with the tips of his hair while the gold in his eyes began to relfect the speckles of silver. 

The darkness of night seemed to rush up to meet them only to hold back as the tip of the moon peeked out from the tops of the trees. Rin knew the moon was emerging, for she could see the silver moonlight enter the depths of his eyes, fading out the stars that had tried to shine before the moons dawn. The full moon was rising as the sun was setting. It was coming early tonight. Soon it's radiance would illuminate everything. 

Everything. 

Rin straightened and let out a small gasp. What if tonight there was a rainbow? A moons rainbow. It would appear in the stream of rainbows by the waterfall. If a rainbow colored it's way into the splashing spray, something magical was destined to happen. 

Rin smiled and calmed. Maybe it would. Maybe Sunoo would find her just as the rainbow emerged. It would be so nice to see it with him. She had never seen one before but Jaken had spoken of seeing the magical hues. The toad youkai had once told her in confidence that Sesshoumaru-sama had entered the water under the moon's-rainbow and bathed beneath the color changing sparkles. 

Again, she gazed up to her protector. For the first time in her life, Rin actually looked at his features. The crescent of blue graced his brow. Two fusia streaks lined each cheek, and a hint of red lined just above his dark lashes. The fur lightly danced on his right shoulder in the faint breeze, an elegant flourish to his regal pose. His silver hair darkened to a glowing greyish blue under the moons light as if bowing in humble shade to the greatest silver of all, the night's maiden. 

"Rin." 

Rin blinked out of her daze. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Why do you wish to stare at me?" 

Heat flashed across her face. He had never asked that question before and it had caught her off guard. "I...I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive me. I guess I didn't know that I was...staring." 

The silver reflecting golden gaze lowered from it's current observation to fall on her. Rin swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very warm all over. Then he did the strangest thing. He titlted his head slightly to the side and spoke in the smoothest, warmest tone she had ever heard him use. A hint of curious wonder gracing his expression. "Are you waiting?" 

Rin resisted the urge to place a hand over her heart which had now decided to beat loud, low, and hard. "W...waiting?" 

He did not say anything else, merely watched her intently. For the first time ever, Rin became uncomfortable under his gaze. Why was he looking at her so intensly? Was he expecting an answer? Yes. Waiting. He must be asking about...Lord Sunoo. If she were waiting on Lord Sunoo or not. 

Rin gave a slow nod, giving the only truthful answer she could while transfixed, locked to her Sesshoumaru-sama's gazing amber. "I...I am waiting...for him." 

The reply fell from her lips, a stone cast upon the calm waters, a rippling disturbance to the spell of the moment cast upon them. 

Her protector blinked once, the sudden warmth cooled, returning once again to it's former indifference only to chill to an icier shade of pale amber. The hint of emotion had vanished before he returned his gaze to the heavens above. 

Rin frowned as she watched the inu youkai. Something had changed between them. She could feel it, an imbalance to the way they had been. This difference weathered between them like a silent storm. It played out in the delicate winds of change in their simple everyday harmony. They were growing...apart. 

Rin stood and walked back the water's edge. She gazed upward to the cold and lonely moon. It now crested above the tree-line. The full moon in all its pale glory spread its light throughout the land. The bluish luminance iced the leaves, breathing life into the darkness. 

A silent wind encircled her body as she looked to the base of the waterfall. She watched the spray in curiosity. Colors began to sparkle within the tiny droplets. First blue, then yellow, red, orange, green and purple. Rin gazed in wonderment at the brilliant display of twinkling hues. They wavered with the falling torent, a delicate and unstable purity of moons light and sacred water. It was the moon's rainbow. 

Smiling, Rin made a simple wish. She wished Sunoo were here to see the beauty of this magic with her. 

The moment her mind envisioned him, she heard his deep voice whisper close behind. "Rin, I am here." 

A bolt of excitement struck her body but Rin contained the shock and turned completely around to see dark blue eyes. Darkened by the night or her, she did not know. Somewhere deep inside, she hoped his irises had darkened for only her. 

Standing there in a glow of ivory, He smiled warmly. "The moons rainbow does not even compare to your beauty, fair Rin." 

Sunoo kneeled, lowering his right knee to the ground. Resting his left hand on his left knee, he bowed his head slightly while lifting his right hand out to her. "I, Lord Sunoo of the Hakuchou, come before you, Rin, ward of The Great Lord of the Westernlands, to formally request your hand. I ask you sweet Rin..." 

He looked up to her, his longing reflected with the silvery moon fathomed within the pools of darkened blue. "I am asking you to be my lifelong mate." 

Rin smiled at the beautiful male kneeling before her, returning the warmth he so openly gave. She let her smile soften some as she gazed upon the sweet conviction in his features. Delicately, she reached out, a whisper of a touch to the star then falling to trace the tear streak down his cheek. He blinked once, his hand moving to find hers before she lowered it. She felt his fingers caress the back of her hand. Her heart slowed, a beat of contemplation and anticipation. A feeling moved within her. A familiar flutter evolved into a rich sensation of mutual longing and....undeniable....love. 

Her heart had chosen. 

"I....." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Sorry haven't updated in so long. Got in another writing funk. Hope you all enjoyed the little cliffy. Ha! I know, evil authoress. 

Review responses: 

Yun Fei: I am trying to keep Sess in character as much as I can. Rin is older and has been with him a long time. He would be softer towards her. And now that someone else is trying to make her their mate, those conflicting feelings would effect him some. 

Nini4 

Happy Hippy 

Liz Q. 

GreenDragonSpirit 

Wakadori Ramen 

Joy chan 

Orrie 

Crimson Youkai Angel 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. ____________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 6: True to her heart? 

____________________________________________________________ 

Last time on the courting of Rin: Her heart had chosen. "I...." 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Rin paused, frozen, gazing into the dark cobalt depths that were waiting in soft patience. 

She did not know what had made her break eye contact, but she faltered, slowly looking up from the beautiful male, compelled by some unknown feeling, searching. 

Her slow yet momentary search ended when her rising gaze locked with a darkened amber. No longer was her Sesshoumaru-sama sitting on the rock but standing only a few paces away, watching her intently. He seemed to be....waiting. 

Unaware, an emotion birthed within their locked gaze, something unearthly, bordering on ethereal. It took her by surprise, embracing, filling the void between them. 

Rin held on. She held on to this...feeling, fascinated by the hint of something that she could feel but not entirely see. That hint shimered for only a moment then died, fading into golden ice. The fleeting sensation lasted for only a slow blink of an eye but it was enough to sway her reply. 

She looked down to the swan youkai kneeling before her, his long sun kissed hair touched the dark green grass, wings spread apart and outward, their feathers trembling from the wind of the waterfall's spray. His features softened with emotion. Emotion so pure it almost took her breath away. 

She smiled calmly, knowing her answer. "Lord Sunoo, I, Rin, ward of Sesshoumaru, Great Lord of the Westernlands, will decline your first spoken request on this first full moon of our courting." 

The swan youkai wilted at her reply. 

Rin gave him a warmer smile, reaching for him, lightly touching his cheek, tracing the line that ended in a teardrop at his jawline. "But you may ask me again, my love. You may ask me again the next full moon. I will await the morrows sunrise. I will await the chance to see you again." 

If at all possible, the cobalt in his gaze darkened almost to a black indigo. He returned her warm smile, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch, resting his cheek in her palm. "Yes...my love. I will see you again on the morrow, my dearest, Rin." 

Opening his eyes, he stood. Taking her right hand in his, he brought it to his lips, placing a small soft kiss on her palm. The simple act evoked a tingly sensation. In sweet wonder, she gazed up at him, the warm tingle flowing up her arm all the way to her heart. All thought stopped. All she could see or feel was his spirit, blazing with the inner light of his immortal soul. He was...beautiful. He bent down, his breath a whisper from the heated skin of her cheeks. Breathing caught, her heart....hesitated, anticipating. Soft warm lips brushed against her left cheek then alighted on her temple in a swift quick kiss. 

Rin swallowed, making herself breathe as he released her hand, winked, then turned. His wings rustled in the movement, flattening against his back. Facing her protector, he bowed low, his voice, deep and smooth. "Lord Sesshoumaru, your ward has declined my first request." 

Her Sesshoumaru-sama raised an elegant brow. "Indeed." 

Sunoo straightened. "I will continue our courtship and will ask for her hand again on the next full moon." 

The tall inu youkai sniffed indifferently. "Your persistence is noted." 

A soft glow lightened around Sunoo as he turned to her once more with a small smile. "Till the morrow, Rin." The glow brightened in intensity till she could no longer make out his form. With a faint gust of wind, the sphere of light rose, ascending to the starlit sky. 

Rin stared into the dark heavens, wondering how the pale moonlight had suddenly become so warm. Her gaze fell, descending from the eternal beauty of night, settling on the expressionless inu youkai standing a few paces away. His icy golden stare was fixed on her. Rin did not shiver at his gaze. Instead, she walked toward him, lifting the corners of her mouth, giving him a faint smile. Stopping directly in front of him, she waited. He broke eye contact and silently turned, walking into the forest. 

Sighing deeply, Rin followed, her heart heavy with longing for Sunoo. But for the first time since the courting began, she yearned for something else along with it, a need for something she could not explain. It was somewhat confusing. Hopefully, some sleep might help her suffering spirit figure it out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After seeing Rin to her room, Sesshoumaru went to his. It was late and he wanted to get some rest. Before disrobing, he walked to his window and stared at the dark sky. Dawn would come all too soon. All too soon _he_ would be here and Rin would welcome her _love_ with open arms. 

Detestation wound its way into his blood, a loathing bordering on hatred. How dare that...that... low youkai filth...touch his ward in such a way. How dare he stand so close to her small form. And how dare he...kiss her...his...Rin. 

The dog demon paused, suddenly realizing what emotion had kindled its way into his heart. He growled low, a new, yet familiar anger welling up. The anger seethed, rising, making him tremble. No. He was not his father. He would never, never...take...a..._human_ as his... ...mate. He would never lower himself to that disgusting notion. Rin was his ward, his _human_ ward. If the swan lord wanted a lowly human as a mate then that was the hakuchou's affair. Soon he would never be inconvenienced with her presense again. Soon he would never be bothered by her sickingly sweet sentiments, her silly gestures, or her...ridiculous....angelic...smile. 

The last image of Rin's beauty lingered in his mind. 

The mounting rage in his blood diminished, draining out of his spirit. 

No. He would never see her...smile...again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rin yawned while approaching her bed. It was so very late. She really needed some rest. Stopping by the bed, she began to untie her kimono. Setting the garment on the bed, she reached for her night robe. In mid reach, she paused, her fingers tingled. Curious, she drew her hand back, turning it over to look at her palm. A small pink blemish stained her skin. Bringing it to her nose, she sniffed. Her eyes widened at the sweet smell, a fragrance close to the fruity wiff of cherrys but with more of a dark sugary tinge. 

Puzzled, she stared at the pinkish blotch on her skin. This is where Sunoo had kissed her, making her skin tingle. The strange sensation slowly ebbed away, but the delicate scent remained. Shrugging, Rin reached for her night robe, dressed, then slipped into her bed, smiling. Tomorrow was going to be another wonderful day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the darkness before the dawn, Sesshoumaru woke, opening his eyes. Something was wrong. He could sense it. Rising from his bed, he walked to the window. Looking out, he noticed the first rays of the rising sun. The land seemed peaceful, quiet. 

Puzzled, he turned, strolling quietly to the door that separated Rin's room from his. He stoppped before the solid wooden door, listening. 

A moment later, he heard Rin get out of bed, a few bare footfalls on the floor before they faltered. Her breathing caught, then began again, laboring in hard jerky exhales. She let out a whine which lowered to a moan. 

Concerned, he reached to open the door, but stopped, listening. Directly, he heard a light thud as if Rin had fallen. Fearing for his ward, he grasped the handle. It did not budge. It was locked. Another low moan struck his sensitive ears, a moan that rose in pitch, cresting to a wail of pain. 

He growled, gripped the handle, broke the lock, then pulled the door open. 

Light, brighter than the sun, blasted forth, burning his vision, blinding him. He squinted, nearly closing his eyes at the searing intrusion, holding up his right arm in an attempt to shield his vision from the onslaught. The light burst forth, covering everything, raining sparkles thoughout the room. Some of the specs of stars fell on him, yet they did not burn. 

He took an almost blind step forward. "Rin?!" 

She did not answer. 

The invading light faded somewhat, the sparkles melted out of existence. His full sight slowly returned, healing quickly. Details came into focus as the brightness lessened, receding to the center of the room. Lowering his arm, he blinked once, his vision clearing, diverting to the pulsating source of light a few paces away. 

He froze, staring in shock. "No...Rin." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Ooooo, cliffy. ^_^. 

Reveiw responses: Thank you so much for the reviews! love to hear 

from ya! 

Nini4 

Yun Fei: looks can be deceiving. *winks* 

YoukaiLover80 

SANACHAN 

aNiMePeRfEcT 

kt 

InuYaksa 

Joy-chan 

TheCat 

GhostDragon 

Lugia-mew 

Tsume Yamagata: thanks for drawing my attention to that little detail. ^_^ 

Jabba1 

Happy Hippi 

Peace Angel 

Dragon Faere 

Goddess of the cheesburgers i 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters: 

_____________________________________________________ 

chapter Seven 

====================================================== 

Sesshoumaru watched the strange brightness as it faded to a low glow. The glow pulsed several times before forming a solid oval sphere of soft light. As he stood staring at this...oval 'sphere' he could not see Rin's form but he could feel her presence within it. Cautiously, he stepped toward the faint, glowing mass, stopped, then studied it. The oval shaped mass came to his waist, glowing faintly of its own light, pulsing in rhythm to a heart's beat, Rin's heart's beat. The rippled surface was composed of a meshy wrap of golden silk thread. Carefully, he reached out to the pulsing surface. The moment his claws nearly touched the silky mesh, a small crackling blast knocked his hand back. 

Sesshoumaru stared at the golden cocoon. A growl began low in his chest, ascending in pitch as scarlet bled into his vision. Rin was in there. Rin was in this....thing. He could feel her there. Her heart beat in pulse with the glow, he was sure of it. But...why? 

His eyes narrowed in thought. The Hakuchou. The demon swan. He had something to do with this. This _sorcery_ was _his_ doing. 

Calming himself, he sat down, crossing his legs and waited next to the warmth of the golden cocoon. Dawn was coming and so was the swan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Morning sunlight brightened the room, easing along the floor, delicately kissing the silky strands wrapped around his Rin. A moment later, there came a small knock at Rin's door followed by Jaken's voice. "Rin? Rin? Lord Sunoo is waiting for you in the garden. Rin?" 

Sesshoumaru stood, walked over to the door and opened it. He stared down at his green servant. "Jaken." 

The toad raised a two fingered hand to his pointy beak. "Me Lord? Uh.." 

"Jaken. Inform Lord Sunoo that I will see him shortly." 

Jaken bowed once before scurrying off. "Yes, Me Lord." 

When his servant left, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Rin's cocooned form. Several moments passed. Quietly, he walked out the room and left the door open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He found Lord Sunoo standing by the garden fountain. The swan youkai spotted him as he approached and bowed. "Lord Sesshoumaru, how are you faring this beautiful morning?" 

Sesshoumaru stopped a few paces from the swan. "Lord Sunoo." 

The swan youkai frowned slightly. "How is Rin? May I see her?" 

He raised a brow before turning and heading back to his estate. "Come with me." 

Sesshoumaru caught the puzzlement in Sunoo's features as he turned. The swan youkai followed him into his castle. He could hear the rustle of feathered wings as they climbed the stairs leading up to the second floor. 

Down the hall he walked, the swan close behind until they reached Rin's room. Sesshoumaru stepped into the room and up to the golden cocoon. The Swan Lord followed, walking up behind before stopping at his side. 

Lord Sunoo's strained voice quivered, an uncharacteristic tone to one in such a high position. "Rin???" The Swan Lord stepped closer, reaching out. His ivory hand whispered over the meshy surface, not actually touching the golden weave as if fearful to cause harm. Again, the Hakuchou repeated his ward's name, his tone a pitch weaker, imploring. "Rin? Rin?" 

Sunoo kneeled by the cocoon, lowered his hands to his sides, staring blankly. Sesshoumaru caught the faintest of whisper from the Swan Lord, a whisper only an inu-youkai could possibly hear. 

"This...should not have...happened....now." 

The muscles in his right hand and arm tightened. He glared at the swan-youkai kneeling by his Rin. In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru had The Great Swan Lord up against the wall, solidly gripping the Hakuchou's throat, growling. "What....has....happened....to....Rin!?" 

In vain, Lord Sunoo struggled under the grip, grasping at the claws that were cutting off precious air, unable to defend against such strength and power. 

The swan demon gurgled, rasping out words. "It....it...is...hard to....explain." 

Sesshoumaru glowered at the twisted, pained features of the swan-youkai before letting go and lowering his hand. "Enlighten me." 

Lord Sunoo fell to one knee, choking, coughing and clasping his throat. Finally, after several moments, he straightened and stood, breathing heavily. Eyes of ice blue gained enough courage to shift their attention from the floor to meet his hard glare. Sunoo let out a reserved sigh. "Rin...is becoming...a Hakuchou." 

Never in all his immortal life had he ever heard of such an impossibility. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in irritation at this absurdity. "Explain." 

The swan switched his gaze to the cocoon, his ice blue eyes darkening in dazed retrospect. "Long ago, before even my father was born, our race... was...dying out. No females were being born. My ancestors' numbers dwindled to a mere flock of twenty, all male and even these were being hunted day and night for their feathers. They fled to the marsh lands, the place of beginning, to the land of their fathers. There, they settled on the Great Islands of the Marsh and surrendered to their fate. But a light shone on them: a water goddess of pure beauty, an immortal angel and friend to the Hakuchou from before time began. This...angel of the Marsh...took pity on my ancestors. She knew of the Hakuchou's peaceful nature. She did not want our noble race to vanish from this world." 

Lord Sunoo took in a deep breath and continued. "The water goddess blessed my ancestors, the flock of twenty Hakachou. This blessing is carved in stone on the island of my estate. The words of the blessing read as such: 

~~~~~From this day forward, I bless the Hakachou. 

Never will your beauty fade. 

Your honor and noble nature will not die. 

You have ascended above, therefore you have earned the right to exist. 

I give you, Hakuchou, this: 

Whatever female you court, be it human, youkai or hanyou, 

if she gives her heart and agrees to be your lifemate, 

she will become Hakuchou at your consummation. 

Choose wisely, oh Swans. Love your mate. Keep her safe. 

I will watch over you. ~~~~~~~ 

The Swan Lord fell silent, his gaze still locked on Rin's cocooned form. 

Sesshoumaru drew in a long calming breath. "Why did you not inform my Ward of this..._blessing_?" 

Sunoo shook his head. "It was to be her choice after she agreed to be my lifemate. This...should not have happened. I do not understand. Only when we share: touch souls, heart and body in consummation should this happen. And.. ...not like this." 

"Not like this?" Sesshoumaru questioned quietly. 

The swan-youkai gave a nod in puzzled wonderment. "The golden silk...the cocoon...Rin should not be in....this... My father...He said there would be a bright light and then...she would change, become...Hakuchou." 

Sesshoumaru turned to look upon Rin's silken prison. His Rin was in that golden cocoon. His Rin was changing. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru." 

He glanced at the Swan Lord who was now watching him intently with concern. 

Sunoo bowed his head, his tone apologetic and soft. "I ask your forgiveness in this matter. I know you are Rin's guardian, her protector. This...situation...has brought dishonor on me and my family. The courtship agreement has been broken. I have no right to openly court Rin from this moment on but..." 

"But?" 

The swans words softened even more. "Rin is changing. She is becoming Hakuchou. I...want to be Rin's lifemate. I humbly ask that you allow the continuance of our courtship." 

Sesshoumaru stared at the Great Lord of the Marsh Lands. He had this Hakuchou at his mercy. He could end this _farce_ right now. But... Rin. She felt...emotions...human emotions...for this youkai. Would it break her heart if he ended their courtship? 

A lump formed in his throat, one he discretely swallowed. The vision of Rin's tears marring his decision. No. He could not, did not want to see her tears. 

He blinked once, his decision made. "Lord Sunoo of the Great Marsh Lands. I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Westernlands, will allow this courtship to continue. You may visit Rin once a day when the sun is at its highest point. Only once a day until...Rin is free. Then, she will decide how long you may remain during each day's visit." 

The Great Lord of the Marshlands lifted his head and straightened, his regal stance returning. "You are quite generous, Lord Sesshoumaru. I sincerely appreciate your sincerity and forgiveness. I will take my leave now. Will you send me word when Rin has recovered, if perchance she recovers, before I return on the morrow?" 

"You will be notified, Lord Sunoo." Sesshoumaru replied flatly. 

Sunoo gave one last curt bow of respect, glanced at Rin's cocooned form, then walked out of the room. 

Sesshoumaru waited until Sunoo's footfalls and rustle of feathers faded completely. His acute senses informed him that the Swan had flown off, away from his estate. 

When he was sure The Swan Lord had gone, Sesshoumaru kneeled by the gold cocoon and sat down. Today, he would wait...by her side. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

.________________________________________________________________________ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Sorry for the long wait folks, holidays and all. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!!! ^_^ 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

chapter 6: Reborn 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

tsukete: help or help me 

onegai: please 

ohimesama: princess, the formal designation/version 

Sesshoumaru sat silent and still on the wooden floor, eyes closed, right hand resting on his knee. Only a pace away glowed the golden egg shaped cocoon that embraced Rin's small form. He had not left her side all evening. 

Night fell and with it, his thoughts. A late evening cricket graced Rin's bedroom window, chirping to its brothers and sisters a song older than time. The oil lamps gave only a dull luminance and dim dancing shadows. Wind whispered in from the outside, bringing with it the fragrance of summer flowers. Without thinking, he breathed in the floral sweetness. 

The night lingered on until the crickets ceased and the wind settled the sweet honeyed scent. Somewhere in the darkest of twilight, the moon rose. Sesshoumaru knew the moon's light harkened at the window, he could feel it. 

During the moon's dawn, silver rays slowly moved along the wooden floor, a lifetime's wait it seemed, even for a demon. Tendrils of pale light eased closer...eons passed....yet only moments moved in time, moments of an eternity. 

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, feeling the moon's kiss approach. A taste of night's silver beauty caressed the golden silk. 

The cresting touch sparkled. The silken thread, cracked then...split. Pure light shot forth, bright, gold, light. 

He watched, transfixed and amazed as the crack widened and branched into hundreds of lines which deepened into more crevices. Sun tinted gold now scattered rainbowed hues on everything. A multitude of blues, reds, greens, yellows and purples ascended then fell in a delicate rain, cascading the radiance in drops of liquid color. 

This rain of color diminished as the cracks gave way to pieces. These pieces flaked off to hit the wooden floor where they vanished in a puff of white. Soon, the entire surface was peeling away. A glowing form slowly appeared. The first thing the dog demon noticed was the wings, they were wrapped around a balled up figure protectively, a feathery wrap of white and silver. Finally, all of the silken mesh was gone. What now pulsated before his very eyes was a feathered ball. From its size, he concluded that Rin's body must be encased within it. 

The feathers trembled and began to slip. They moved together as one, falling. 

Both feathered wings slid away from the being underneath. The first thing that came into view was silver. Strands of silver hair bathed in highlights of gold somewhat veiled the bare, ivory shoulders, softness of rounded curves ....long thighs....calves.... and tiny feet. 

The large white wings fell completely. They fell to the floor on either side of her, stretching out haphazardly askew, the quiet feathers lightly touching his right boot. He was unprepared for the next shock. 

The arms wrapped around her slender legs fell. Muscles relaxed from the curled up position. Her small form leaned, falling toward him. Without thinking, he reached out, catching his Rin. Gold laced silver tresses caressed his arm as Rin's head tilted back, revealing to him the new beauty...that had replaced....the old. 

Somewhere behind his curious musings, he was...relieved to see the familiar lines and curves that were Rin's and Rin's only: the heart shaped structure of baby-soft cheeks, the beautiful slant of brown almond lashes, the perky elfin nose and the fullness of pouty, pink lips. 

Yet, there was a change. A pastel blue star now adorned her forehead and pink tear tracks laced each cheek, beginning at the outer corners of her eyes to trail downward in a line, ending with a tear drop on her jawline. 

His gaze wandered along Rin's new colorations, descending on the beauty of Rin's bare body. Other marks now traced the curves of her ivory skin. Those pastel pink tear markings glided to circle her bosom only to swirl around her navel before tracing downward, still, to her...... 

An unaccustomed heat flared in his cheeks as he found the tear drops' final destination. 

With a blink, he looked back up to her sleeping features. Those long, brown lashes fluttered but did not fully open. Rin let out a sound. One he had never heard her make before. It was a long, low, faint hum. The hum from her throat soon whined into a whimper. Rin breathed in deeply, her hand came up and gripped his left sleeve. She whispered, calling for him as if lost. "Ses...shou...maru...sama...." 

He did not answer her. 

A real tear formed in the corner of her left eye. The salty drop fell, tracing the marked path already there. Her hand grasped upward, searching. "Sesshoumaru....sama....?" 

This time, he chose to answer, the reply, almost breathless. "Hai." 

More tears fell, dripping and sliding down her soft skin, falling, splashing on his clothes. Her voice quivered. "I....I feel...so....different...." 

Her right hand went to his shoulder and gripped weakly. "Oneiga....tsukete....I...don't...feel...the same....I... What is wrong...with me?" 

The last words faded as her body became limp, the hold, loosened, her spirit bathed in a healing slumber. 

He sat, stunned, taking in this new creature that was his Rin as she lay slumped against him. Soft silver hair splayed across his lap and rippled along the floor. Large, white wings fanned outward. Soft skin now faintly glowed, delicately displaying the markings of royal status. Sesshoumaru breathed in, purposely memorizing Rin's new scent. Her basic essence remained but with it melded a mixture of immortality and raw power. Rin, his Rin was now a youkai...a swan youkai. 

Gently, he guided his right hand under the feathers, touching the small of her back before tracing a caress around to her navel. With his clawed hand flat against her midrift, he held firm. Slowly, he stood, lifing her petite form in the process. Carrying her new winged body as best he could, Sesshoumaru eased over to the bed and gently laid her down. During the simple task, those feathered wings instinctively bent inward, tucking under and molding to her backside. For a moment, he stood there, gazing, marveling at the swan ohimesama who slept so soundly in innocence. 

Sesshoumaru blinked once, setting himself free from the wandering daze. Carefully, he covered her bare body. 

Again, he gazed. He was just curious. That was all. After securing his intention, Sesshoumaru walked around Rin's bed and eased his own body on the covers to lie next to her. As morning approached, he watched her slumbering profile. Deep inside, so deep he did not even realize it was there, he honestly hoped her eyes were still brown. .

.

.

.

I had intended to make this chapter longer but, for some reason it felt right to leave it here, short but sweet. I am currently working on chapter 9 alot more in that one. I also want to address my long udates. I write two other stories besides this one on Adult fanfic.net. My pen name there is scarecrow. I spend some of my free time on those stories so that is why it takes so long to update this one. This story will only be about 15 chaps long so I don't have much to go. I will try to update sooner.

Oh, to answer several reviews, Yes, this is a Sess/Rin fic. 

willow. Thanks to all reviewers! 

Tigerrose08 

SweetazKandy 

Kore Yan 

Catgirl MM: it's not writers block. just life. sorry 

Forever and a Day 

Goddess of the Cheeseburgers 

Windigo 

The cat 

Midoriko-sama 

Paragorgon 

labyrinth of chaos 

Salem Cat 

GinHasa anhimals Jade Goddess: Rin is changing because of a gift bestowed on the swan youkai by a water goddess who did not want to see their race die out. Whatever mate they choose would become a swan youkai on their wedding night. Rin, however, changed before that time for reasons unknown. Rin loves Sunoo. Fell in love with him from the start. That love prompted the change. 

Dragon Faere 

DiaBLo 2 

marnika 

Rin6: yes, Sess will begin to think differently. but he has always really thought the same for Rin. Future events will sway his subconscious heart to open up. 

Tiff 

wolfite 

KougasMyMan 

yamitamashii 

Lady Youkai 

I 

sweetdaeth 

Kathy: thank you for the compliments ^_^ 

Rabid Anime Gurl 

Lugia-mew 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter Nine: New found Wings 

Sunoo landed amidst the flowers of the royal garden. For a moment he stood, calmly gazing into the multiude of colors surrounding him, seeing the beauty that had yet to compare to the one he loved. He sighed and began walking toward his home, his castle. Sunoo did not get more than a few feet before a medium size ball of feathers barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing the giggling boy, he began wrestling with him until they were both out of breath. Breathing hard, he ruffled the short silver hair of his little brother who was now sitting next to him with a laughing grin. "Yuki! You scamp! You surprised me that time."   
  
The darkest purple sparkled back at him. "That was too easy! I think you were distracted. I think you were thinking of your kissy-kissy girlfriend!"   
  
Smirking, Sunoo playfully lunged at his little brother. Yuki squeeked out a laugh before skillfully dodging and rising into the air. Standing, Sunoo shook his head. "Where is father? I need to speak with him."   
  
Yuki pointed toward the castle. "Father is in the library looking at old dusty books. I was just with him and he was mumbling something about an ageless dead priestess. He told me to go play so I came out here."   
  
Sunoo began walking toward the garden exit that led into the castle. "Arigato, Yuki."   
  
The musky smell of ancient paper tickled his senses as he entered the library, seeing his father sitting at the large wooden desk, his silvery black wings molded neatly against his back.   
  
Without looking up, his father smiled. "Ah, my son has returned. What brings you home so early, Sunoo? Did your intended send you home with your tail feathers tucked between your legs?" His father looked up from the book, his smile softening. "Or is there another reason?"   
  
"You know me well, Father. Yes, I have returned early this day for a reason. Something...strange has occurred with my Rin."   
  
His father raised a silvery black brow. "_My_ Rin? It is not yet the second moon of your courting and you are already claiming her as yours? Has The Lady Rin accepted you before the second full moon?"   
  
Sunoo took a seat across from his father with an inward sigh. "No, Rin has not yet verbally agreed to be my mate but something has happened, something I must explain to you in detail."   
  
Leaning back, his father eyed him with an even reserve. "I am listening, my son."   
  
After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Sunoo began to explain. "Rin has... Her form...is changing...into a hakuchou."   
  
His father's sky blue eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean, Sunoo? Tell me exactly what has occurred."   
  
Sunoo allowed a heavy breath. "When I visited Lord Sesshoumaru's estate this morning, Lord Sesshoumaru led me to Rin's bedroom. I did not see Rin but I did see...a cocoon...on the floor. I sensed Rin's essence within the golden weave. I knew immediately what was happening to her. I knew she was...becoming...one of us. Lord Sesshoumaru had no idea and was very angered. He _insisted_ I inform him of his wards condition. I did. I also apologized and respectfully requested that he allow me to continue with the courtship."   
  
With a serious frown, his father stood. "I am surprised Lord Sesshoumaru did not kill you, Sunoo. This is very serious. Much dishonor has been placed on our family because of this. I do not know why his ward is changing. The change is only to occur on the mating night after the ceremony of joining." Large silvery black wings flustered outward before settling against his father's back once more. "What was Lord Sesshoumaru's decision?"   
  
Standing, Sunoo held his father's stern gaze. "He is going to allow the courtship to continue after Rin is born again."   
  
His father's rigid stance relaxed while he gave a slow nod and looked away. "This is very fortunate for you, my son. Lord Sesshoumaru had every right to disallow further contact with his ward. He must prize Lady Rin's feelings above his regal pride." He walked around the desk to the wall of books and began scanning. "Even though the situation between you and Lord Sesshoumaru is on somewhat peaceful terms, we still must find the reason for Rin's premature change. This is unheard of in our history and we must search for the answer as to why it is happening." He selected a dark brown, leather bound book, turned, placed it on the table, then began flipping through pages.   
  
Sunoo eyed his father with confusion. "But Father, how do we find out the reason for such a thing? The only one with such knowledge would be our protector, the Water Goddess."   
  
As he leaned forward, his father's jet black hair curtained his features. His finger slid across the page as he mumbled. Closing the book, he straightened with a half smile. "Yes, my son, she is the only one and we must speak with her."   
  
Stunned, Sunoo watched his father slowly walk out the door. 

--------------------------------------------------------   
  
The fragrance of new jasmine greeted him as they approached the shore. Spread out almost to the horizon, the water of the Great Lake sparkled back the rays of the midday sun. His Father stopped, held up his hands, then recited words unknown to him. A moment later, delicate white clouds hid the sunlight. In the distance a new light emerged, one the color of starlight. It speckled the air, growing brighter until it blazed only a few paces from them.   
  
Sunoo caught himself before he backed up, not wanting to seem rude. This, of course, was his first encounter with such a being. He was in awe.   
  
The light dimmed while forming shape. It was her. Their protector. She was undescribable. In all his years he had never seen such a wonder: tall and beautiful, long black hair, dressed in a silks of ocean blue, the layers of which wavered in the wind as if in a water's current. Her deep green eyes fell on them.   
  
Immediately, he bowed, knowing that her status far outweighed his own. His father bowed deeply as well. A voice, soft and light, harkened. "Please, stand, Sunoo, Kuroi, and tell me why it is you have asked to see me."   
  
Sunoo straightened. His father did as well, and then spoke with a strong gentleness. "My Lady of the Water, I am here on behalf of my son."   
  
Those depths of sea green settled on him and blinked once. He wanted to look away but found himself unable to do so. She gave him a small smile. "You may continue, Lord Kuroi."   
  
"Great Goddess, my son, Sunoo, is courting Lord Sesshoumaru's ward. Their courtship has not been completed. Yet, The Lady Rin is...changing...into one of us." 

Her smile softened along with the light in her eyes. "I see." She floated closer to them. Sunoo watched her feet touch the sandy shore. Dark yellow flowers blossomed under every footfall. His skin tingled with the brush of heavenly wind as she paused a few paces before him.   
  
The Goddess did not speak for several moments. Instead, she gazed at him in contemplation. Finally, she spoke. Her tone was soothing yet somewhat sad. "Lord Sunoo, The Lady Rin is changing into a Hakuchou. When I bestowed the gift of new life to your people, my reasons were based on love. My love allowed your people to return, to live again. Only one that truly loves will _become_ a Hakuchou. The Lady Rin loves you with a pure heart and a pure soul. You also love The Lady Rin. That love you share has bound her soul to yours and has changed her form to match yours."   
  
He was speechless. No words would come as his mind whirled with the truth. Rin loved him....Rin loved him. The very concept hit him hard, yet held him softly. His heart beat hard in his chest. The only thing he wanted to do at that one moment was go to her, be by her, stay with her. Yet, his gaze was still locked with the Water Goddess, waiting in heart pounding awe, hoping this was not a dream he would soon wake up from.   
  
She rose, turned from him and floated until she was, once again, hovering over the water's surface. "I must leave you now."   
  
The Water Goddess glided away and vanished into the horizon.   
  
"Sunoo." 

His father was eyeing him with a calm smile. "You have your answer, my son." 

------------------------------------------------   
  
The light of approaching dawn began chasing away the darkness. Sesshoumaru, who had not let his gaze waver from Rin's sleeping profile, now rose. Sitting up on the softness of Rin's bed, he paused, gazing, taking in the amazing sight that lay only inches away. She was breathtaking, beyond any beauty he had ever seen in a female youkai: an orchid in a field of dandelions and what made her so unique was her spirit: the brightness of a human soul encased in the power and perfection of a royal demoness. Rin was now...perfect. Sesshoumaru found himself drawn to that perfection: the alabaster silkiness of her skin, the wet pinkness of her lips, the sweetest glow of her body. All of it, he wanted to...   
  
His body leaned closer to the youkai angel before he caught himself and stopped. Forcing himself to look away, he rose from the bed and left the room.   
  
Sesshoumaru entered the hall to find Jaken. The toad bowed. "My Lord. How is Rin this morning?"   
  
"Jaken."   
  
Jaken straightened, peering up at him. "Yes, My Lord?"   
  
"Send word to Lord Sunoo that Rin has changed. I am sure he would like to see Rin."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Finally, the sun was rising. He had been pacing in his room all night long and now he gazed out his window to see the clouds pinken with the dawn. It would only be a few more hours now and he could go see if...   
  
Sunoo climbed on his window sill, ready to fly when a sweet voice made him pause. "My son."   
  
Smiling, Sunoo stepped down and turned to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Mother."   
  
His mother walked up and gave him a brief hug. "My dear one, are you in such a hurry? She may not even be born yet and you are rushing off."   
  
She was teasing him again. He shook his head. "You know how I feel, Mother. I must go see her even if she is still unborn. I need to see her. Lord Sesshoumaru will allow me to see her at midday. I wanted to wait close by his estate until that time."   
  
Stepping back, his mother gave a knowing, wistful smile. "You do love her, don't you?" Her silver demon light glowed faintly in the room's dusky morning shadow. "I have news, Sunoo. Lord Sesshoumaru's messenger arrived before the dawn. He informed us that Rin has completed the change and you may go see her now if you wish to."   
  
At this he started; his heart stopping in mid-beat for an instant. All the air rushed out of him and he had to think to begin breathing again. "She...she is reborn? She is..." With a joyful laugh, he hugged his mother in a quick tight embrace before heading to the window. "I will be back this evening, Mother."   
  
------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin knew something was different. She felt strange. Her arms and legs seemed almost weightless, as did her entire body. And..there was something... on her back...something that wasn't there before but felt as if it had always been there. 

She opened her eyes to see morning's shadows on the wall. Taking a deep breath, she let it out in a yawn while bringing her hand up to rub her eye. In mid motion, she paused and stared at her hand. It was so...white and there was a pink marking on it. Slowly, Rin sat up, immediately feeling the delicate weight on her back rise with her. She twitched and the weight rustled. Eyes widening, Rin glanced down and lifted the blanket. She was naked! And that wasn't all. Her body was so...different...so... Pink lines curled from her collar to her breasts, down to her navel and then to her... 

Rin dropped the blanket then grasped it close to her body while quickly glancing to the door. She relaxed, seeing it was shut. 

Very gently, she slipped out of bed, the rustle close to her ears as she walked to the vanity mirror. The second she saw the image in the mirror, she let out a surprised shriek. Wide-eyed and in shock, Rin stared at the person who was looking back at her. Was this...her? Was this _her_ reflection? Or was this some sort of dream? The longer she stood there gazing, the longer Rin began to realize this was not a dream and she was not going to wake up. It was all so... Her body...Her skin...Her..._silver_ hair... and her.....wings???!!! She had wings!? At the very thought, they spread out to either side: large, strong, silvery lined, white feathers. For the longest moment, she stared at her new feathery appendages until a thought struck her. Biting her lip, she opened the blanket that was wrapped around her to slowly reveal and examine her body. Her jaw slightly dropped. She had changed so much. She was leaner, more slender now. The only thing that seemed to have remained the same was the shape of her breasts. And her skin! It was so pale. And the marks. Those pink tear drops falling from her eyes..... Just like...Sunoo's...   
  
Rin gasped, coming closer to the mirror, her eyes locked on the pastel blue star on her forehead. She was...a Hakuchou...a royal Hakuchou.   
  
At that very moment, the door opened. Rin whirled around to see her Sesshoumaru- sama standing in the doorway. For a second, she stood stunned until she realized she was not dressed. With a squeak, she gripped the blanket around her body and turned away.   
  
Several moments passed and she did not hear him speak, so she decided to break the silence. "Sesshoumaru-sama, my lord, I...don't understand. Why...?"   
  
He interrupted her in a flat tone that, to her, hinted of irritation. "Lord Sunoo will be here shortly. He will explain this...change."   
  
Rin turned to see him slowly walking down the hallway.   
  
As she watched her lord disappear, Rin felt a small ache in her chest.   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
After finally getting over her shock, Rin began searching for something to wear. She grimaced while standing in front of her wardrobe. Nothing, Nothing could fit over these new wings. What could she do? She did not want to cut holes in her clothes.   
  
A single knock sounded at the door. Rin awkwardly walked over to it. Gripping the blanket tighter with her left hand, she opened the door with her right. She was greeted by her lord.   
  
His stance was rigid, a tint of annoyance flickered in his icy amber gaze. "Lord Sunoo is here. He is in the garden. Do you wish to see him?"   
  
Rin slowly nodded then bit her lip and looked down.   
  
"Why are you not dressed?"   
  
She didn't know why, but, she was somewhat embarrassed. "I...don't have anything to wear. None of my clothes will fit with these..." As Rin trailed off, the wings on her back unfolded and spread out, showing him without words.   
  
"Rin."   
  
Rin glanced up at her lord to see the edge had softened somewhat. "I will have a tailor sent to your room." He turned and left.   
  
Rin frowned at his retreating backside. Why was he being so distant? She sighed while closing the door. He probably didn't like her new body. Even she had to admit it would take some getting use to. One thing was for certain, she wanted to know why this had happened to her and Sunoo knew why. Her lord Sesshoumaru said Sunoo would explain things.   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Sunoo paced back and forth, brushing up against the garden flowers as he did so. Over a thousand times he glanced at Lord Sesshoumaru's castle, hoping to see his Rin, not wanting to miss another minute without her. It was well past morning and the sun was almost at its peak in the bright blue sky. He stopped pacing and sat down on a stone bench next to the water fountain. Letting his gaze fall to the white stones at his feet, he tried to breathe the jitters away. It seemed as if he was going to shake out of his skin. What would she look like? What color would her hair be? How would he feel when he saw her? Searching his heart, Sunoo realized, that he would still feel the same no matter what Rin's outward appearance had become. So, he shouldn't really be so nervous. Should he?   
  
He became lost in thought, so lost that he did not sense Rin until her soft voice sweetened the air and pulled at his heart.   
  
"Sunoo?"   
  
Suddenly he did not want to look up, yet with all of his being, he did want to look. She was there, standing so close, so close that he could smell her scent, so close that he could feel her body heat. Taking a solid breath, he found the courage and slowly lifted his gaze.   
  
The sunlight splashed, reflecting, glittering back a softness that glowed over silver and pearl. She was dressed in the white regal dress of a princess. Tiny roses adorned the hem of her robe. The perfect embroidered flowers dotted a single vine, the bright green thread of which curled from the hem to intertwine upwards, a bordering trail soon lost beneath shining silver strands of gold laced hair.   
  
His mouth went dry when his gaze finally alighted on her face. She was so...beautiful. Without thinking, he slid off the stone bench and to his knees.   
  
She smiled then reached out, her fingertip graced his cheek. For a long moment, neither said anything until Rin tilted her head to the side, her smile falling somewhat. "Sunoo, why am I...? Why am I...like this?"   
  
At her question there came an ocean of rustling in his ears. His jaw slightly dropped when the wings, so like his own, spread outward, catching the sun's rays to cast a blanket of shadow on the garden floor.   
  
Sunoo slowly stood, his heart pounding hard, his gaze locked to her shimmering brown eyes. Standing there, he waited, his mind whirling and his heart nearly bursting. He was unable to stop his next impulse.   
  
Sunoo closed the short distance between them and engulfed her, now so much smaller, form in his arms. He whispered, "The Hakuchou were blessed many years ago by a water goddess. Anyone that chooses to mate with a Hakuchou will become a swan on their mating night. I was going to tell you when you gave your acceptance to be my mate. It would have been your choice to become one of us or not. You were supposed to change when we consummated our union but...."   
  
".....but....it happened before that time. I did not know why so my father went and asked the water goddess why you changed before our skin touched in consummation."   
  
Her hesitant whisper warmed his ear. "What did...she say?"   
  
Sunoo closed his eyes, smiling in spite of his trembling. "She told me... you loved me...."   
  
Letting out a sigh, he continued. "....and our love, because it was so strong, summoned your rebirth."   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Rin melted in the embrace while listening to his words. The last of which she took notice. "You love me?"   
  
"Yes, Rin, I love you."   
  
At that one moment the world disappeared and she felt such happiness. Sunoo loved her and she loved him and it seemed as if her heart would burst with the knowledge. She needed to tell him. Leaning back, she took his dark blue gaze, held it, then gave him what was in her heart. "I love you."   
  
His soft smile was light with wonder as his warm palm cupped her cheek. "My love."   
  
Moments passed and Rin became lost in his eyes, lost in him. On the edge of a dream, that dark blue sea pulled her in, closer and closer until... she felt a softness touch her lips. She closed her eyes, feeling him, feeling his touch, his skin, his warmth, his love.   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
Sesshoumaru watched them in calm solitude from his study window. The Swan's kneeling display was most disgraceful. He had to keep his calm when the Hakuchou embraced his ward. And now, he tasted blood while watching them....kiss.   
  
He turned away. He did not want to watch anymore. 

Hi all, I first want to say how sorry I am for the long update. I first had to finish HOP HOI, then start my brain to finishing this story. Hope you all like this chappie. 

Okay, since time is a constraint for me I will only respond to those who ask questions in their review.   
  
Review responses: for those of you who did not ask a question, I want to sincerely thank you for reviewing and giving me a smile. Arigato.   
  
Yue fai: Rin loves Sesshoumaru. It's just that Sess hasn't pursued Rin in that way. He never intended to act on his feelings toward her that way. Look where it got him.   
  
Passionate crow Rat: Rin loves Sess too.   
  
Melinda chan: if you want, go to adult fanfic.net if you are old enough, I have fixed most of the errors there. 


End file.
